Atramentous Detritus Session 11
The eleventh session of Atramentous Detritus Preceded by Atramentous Detritus Session 10 As the Crimson Sashes stand victorious over the dead dragons, they examine the Heart of Zehir poison corrupting the Raven's Eyrie. Darrak carefully collects some of the poison in a waterskin, and the Sashes call Balaren to inform him that they have cleared the Venomers out of the temple. Balaren quickly sends a mage to collect the poison so that an antidote can be determined. At this moment, a secret doorway opens, and out steps a Sorrowsworn knight of the Raven Queen. Introducing himself as Olevex, he tells the Sashes that he remained hidden in the temple to protect the Sorrowmere, the blood of the dead god Nerull whom the Raven Queen slain. Olevex says that the Sorrowmere has the ability to destroy whatever is submerged in it, and taking off a Handy Haversack, he pours 100 cubic feet of blood into the basin with the Heart of Zehir. The poison begins to bubble and hiss as it is destroyed, and the Yuan-ti statue at the head of the temple spontaneously crumbles as the corruption leaves the temple. The Sashes then receive a call through their sending stone from Balaren. He tells them to climb the highest tower of the Raven's Eyrie and look southwest, from there the heroes see that the dead which had been piling up around the city have risen and are assembling at the city walls. Balaren commands them to seek out the three gang leaders and kill them before they might be able to gain control over such an army. The adventurers decide to head to The Fane of Night to deal with the Venomers. Inside they find The Voice of Sarveth atop a ziggurat, who offers the Sashes to join Zehir. As the Sashes decline, a large swarm of snakes rise up together into a vaguely humanoid shape, which the Voice introduces as Sarveth. A battle against Sarveth and The Voice of Sarveth ensues, and the heroes prevail at a heavy cost, as they are assailed by the deadly poisons hanging in the air and carpets of serpents writhing on the ground. Their undead servant Zebukiel also falls during the battle. Before heading to the harbor to find The Blades, the sashes stop off at the Red Rake to retrieve the rest of their undead minions. While they are there, they head inside to inquire if anyone has seen Mistress Ferranifer recently. However, as they open the door to one of the rooms, they see Sanda inside chanting a prayer to Ktul with tentacles sprouting from her body. Before the party can react, she teleports away, leaving them wondering what horrible acts she plans to commit. The adventurers use the scroll of Water Breathing and then plunge into the Stormy Sea with their minions. It is not long before the party is able to find the Lord of Blades, whom they spy speaking to a shimmering cloud hanging in the water. The Sashes are able to surprise the constructs, but The Blades take a heavy toll on the party as they hack away at the Sashes. Afterward, the party is so drained of energy that they seriously consider abandoning the city to its fate. Followed by Atramentous Detritus Session 12 Recording *Part 1 -Balaren asks the Sashes to hunt down the leaders of the three gangs. Our heroes throw down the gauntlet first at the Fane of Night and find themselves face-to-snakes with Saarveth himself. *Part 2 -A grueling fight with Saarveth and his Voice ensues, and the party gradually approaches victory, though not without taking a serious beating. Saarveth is the first to fall. *Part 3 -The Fane of Night is cleansed of the Venomers, and the party then turns it attention to the Lord of Blades. At the bottom of the Stormy Sea, the Sashes and warforged face off. *Part 4 -One by one, the undead minions that our heroes have come to know and love meet their end at the hands of the Blades. The party is thoroughly bruised as well. *Part 5 -At long last, the Lord of the Blades and his cronies fall, and the party debates whether to take a rest with the fate of Gloomwrought hanging in the balance, or fight on and face almost certain death.